Dancing in the Dark
by Daelena
Summary: Jack and Ianto had a romantic interlude on another planet. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-first in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Dancing In The Dark

_Disclaimer__: No owning here._

_Summary__: Jack and Ianto had a romantic interlude on another planet. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-first in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Man, I can't believe it. This is the sixty-first segment of this series. Can you believe it! And the ideas keep on coming. Yay! I've said it before and I'll say it again, the continued stories and ideas have a lot to do with the responses (all positive, might I add!) that I've been getting from you, my reviewers, both the new ones and the ones who have been here since the beginning. Thank you so much for that! I hope that I can keep your loyalty and love._

_Anyway, this is just something that I feel should be shared with you, an idea that popped into my head that needed to be put down._

They wanted to have a nice evening out with Rhiannon and Johnny before the duo was returned to their proper time period. It had been a very nice trip that they had taken. Rhiannon and Johnny had seen the future and the past, been to alien planets, and had met John Lennon. And they would have kept traveling, if Rhiannon hadn't said that it was time to go home because that was where they belonged.

Johnny didn't want to leave the TARDIS, but he agreed with his wife, when sanity returned to him.

Ianto was sad to see his sister go home. He loved his sister and he did enjoy traveling with her, but he also knew that she couldn't stay. As much as Rhiannon enjoyed traveling with them and the fact that she was able to hold up with their weirdness, she and Johnny were getting on in years and they wanted to settle down and enjoy their later years of retirement together – without the insanity that comes with traveling with the Doctor.

Jack was so sympathetic to Ianto. He loved Ianto's family – Rhiannon and her clan in particular – dearly. They had accepted him in his weirdness and immortality.

Which is why he knew exactly where Ianto would be after they had dropped Rhiannon and Johnny back off on Earth.

The Doctor had landed the TARDIS on a nice little planet so that he and Donna could have a quiet date. Jack guessed that he had also done so to give Ianto and Jack some time to themselves, to enjoy each other's company.

Ianto was sitting on a bluff overlooking a purple ocean.

Jack had a few ideas of how they could enjoy said ocean, but those could be put on hold for the time being. After all, skinny-dipping was fun and Ianto wouldn't have to fear his modesty. There was no one around for a mile or two, so they had the beach all to themselves.

He carefully set the basket of food down and sat down next to Ianto, wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders.

"You slipped out without me noticing," Jack commented lightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ianto's voice was low and he was clearly trying to mask his emotions – which didn't work well on Jack. They had been married for too long for Ianto to be able to hide anything from Jack.

"I had it all planned out," he continued. "A nice romantic walk on the beach, candlelight picnic dinner, skinny dipping in the ocean, mind-blowing sex in the water."

That earned him a smile.

"You would plan that, Jack," Ianto replied.

He nodded his head in agreement. "But, of course, you decided that you wanted to be alone." Ianto gave him a raised eyebrow. "That's fine, Yan. You need time to yourself, but you do realize that, once the Doctor and Donna left, the TARDIS pretty much booted me out, picnic basket in hand fortunately."

The saracstic snort he got from Ianto was quite encouraging.

"You would plan to woo me and then suggest skinny-dipping while on a beach on an alien planet."

"That has a purple ocean!"

"That too."

Jack pulled Ianto into a tight embrace. The Welshman was warm and snuggled into him, pressing his face against Jack's neck. A tingling sensation shot through Jack. Damn, even now, Ianto could seriously turn him by doing next to nothing!

A slow grin crossed his lips.

"So, how about it?" he asked, a few moments later.

Ianto glanced up at him. "Hm? What?"

"Wooing, picnic, skinny-dipping?" Jack let his eyes trail slowly over Ianto before flicking towards the water. "I mean, we shouldn't pass this opportunity up – purple water!"

The man in his arms twisted ever so slightly and the next thing that Jack knew, Ianto had him pinned down, his back pressed firmly against the sand. Jack gave the Welshman a wolfish grin, twitching his eyebrows seductively at him. Ianto closed the scant distance between them and pressed a warm kiss on his lips. That kiss quickly evolved into something hotter and more passionate, taking Jack's breath away.

Moments later, when they parted, Jack licked his lips, tasting that characteristic residual taste of Ianto, chuckling softly to himself.

"What were you saying about wooing, Jack?" Ianto asked.

Even in the light of the moon, he could see that Ianto's eyes were sparkling with humor and mirth. Jack let loose a full laugh now, appreciating Ianto's sense of humor. He reached up a hand and ran it through Ianto's hair, cupping the back of his head.

"I believe I was saying something like this," he answered quietly, guiding Ianto's head down, their lips meeting again in a gentler kiss.

Upon parting, it was Ianto who was chuckling.

"That's good."

They both smiled.

"Yes, it is."

And neither one needed any more words as they did everything that Jack had planned, though not necessarily in the order that he planned.

Hours later, when they walked back into the TARDIS, arm in arm, sandy, wet, and quite disheveled, empty picnic basket dangling off of Ianto's free elbow, Jack was so glad that the old girl had booted him out. She had that knack for knowing when things needed to happen, even if the Doctor didn't always listen to her.

She flashed warmly around the coral, their miniature pterodactyl, Fawn, swooping merrily around the coral.

"Good day?" Donna asked, grinning at them.

"Yep," Ianto replied, "good day."

"Good."

_Well, this was short and sweet. I hope you liked it and I hope that you all review it. I love reviews! They make me happy and inspire me to write even more!_

_And I will have the next story posted up just as soon as the muse allows me the inspiration to write._


End file.
